Ce que j'ai vu
by Sarabeka
Summary: Ce n'est pas forcément ce que je crois. Ce que vous m'avez montré n'est qu'un cadavre. Pas Gumi.


**Je sais que ce n'est pas mon texte le plus fantastique, mais je le partage tout de même. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ecoutez. J'ai accepté de venir, j'ai accepté d'écouter votre histoire abracadabrante. Même s'il n'était que 2 heures du matin. Ca a commencé avec un coup de fil, vous m'avez demandé si j'étais bien Mlle Megurine Luka. Vous me racontiez des choses qui auraient pu me faire cauchemarder jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et si je vous avais écouté à ce moment là, elle serait arrivée bien vite.

Comment ?

J'aurais forcé la main au destin sans doute. Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que la vie humaine ne tient pas à grand-chose. Nous ne sommes qu'un tas de chair, rattaché à un squelette articulé. Et la chair humaine est fragile. On la coupe, on la déchire, on la griffe… Les os se brisent, craquent. Le sang coule.

J'ai raccroché. Trop fatiguée pour écouter vos élucubrations. J'avais passé une mauvaise soirée. Gumi n'était pas rentrée. On n'avait pas de nouvelles de Rin et Gakupo non plus. Et vous, vous vous êtes permis d'appeler famille et conjoints à une heure pareille pour faire cette blague au goût plus que douteux.

C'est Lily qui est venue frapper à ma porte. Une demi-heure après votre appel. Heureusement que je suis allée ouvrir avant qu'elle ne me la défonce. Je l'ai accueillie en hurlant, elle m'a répondu de la même façon. Et elle pleurait. Voir Lily pleurer est un spectacle qui ne m'étonne plus depuis longtemps. C'est une fille impulsive, émotive. Qui laisse aller ses émotions comme un raz-de-marée. Il suffit que la vague passe pour qu'elle aussi, passe à autre chose.

Mais ça n'est pas passé. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à se crier dessus de cette façon, et à réveiller les voisins qui s'étaient mis à hurler eux aussi, elle m'a lancé un manteau sur les épaules. Le long manteau polaire que je garde constamment dans l'entrée. Le tout à 2h 45 du matin.

C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas retiré mon manteau lorsque vous me l'avez proposé. Je ne porte que mes sous-vêtements dessous. Les noirs, en dentelle et satin. Les préférés de Gumi.

Elle était censée me rejoindre pour le week-end. Vous savez, elle fait ses études à l'autre bout du pays. Et je dois rester dans la région, pour le boulot.

Pardon ? Si je veux un café ?

Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Vous avez les mains qui tremblent. Ou bien ce sont les miennes…

Sûrement.

Donc, Gumi devait me rejoindre pour le week-end. On ne s'était pas vues depuis un mois et demi et j'avais prévu quelques sorties. Un week-end en amoureuses oui. C'est ça. Du classique, cinéma, petit resto, peut-être un peu de shopping si elle le voulait. Et un tour au laser quest avec la bande. Avant de repartir dimanche soir. Avec du recul, je me dis que ça fait affreusement cliché de se quitter de cette façon sur le quai d'une gare. Et pourtant, on le fait à chaque fois. Je suis obligée de la pousser dans le wagon avec son sac à dos. Sinon, elle est capable de me dire qu'elle a raté son train exprès pour passer une dernière nuit avec moi.

Elle est mignonne quand elle s'y met…

Par contre, ce que vous m'avez montré tout à l'heure n'a rien à voir avec Gumi. A part peut-être la couleur de cheveux. Et encore. Ils étaient couverts de sang séché et s'étaient colorés d'un affreux brun rouge.

On aurait dit une marionnette de bois, un pantin brisé. Ou dont on aurait coupé les fils. Voilà. Plutôt des fils coupés. Affreusement désarticulé. Vous pensez que je ne l'avais pas vu ? Une silhouette se voit à travers un drap blanc. Surtout sous votre drôle de lumière trop vive, trop blanche.

Si je n'étais pas aussi fatiguée, je dirais même que j'ai vu qu'il manquait une jambe. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Vous m'avez montré plusieurs choses comme celle-ci durant les 4 dernières heures.

A peine arrivée, vous m'avez séparée de Lily. J'ai cru apercevoir la famille de Rin. Mais je ne suis pas sûre. Vous m'avez parlé pendant un petit moment et je vous ai crié que j'en avais marre de tourner autour du pot. A vous ou à votre collègue.

Je sais plus et je m'en fous pour vous dire. Je suis juste affreusement fatiguée. Au point d'y voir flou.

Et votre café est salé.

J'ai écouté. Jusqu'au bout. Mais personne n'a voulu me dire exactement où était Gumi. Vous m'avez juste menée à ce cadavre pâle et déjà froid. Brisé et tâché de sang. A la mâchoire et au crâne défoncés. Le visage figé dans un rictus horrible.

Je n'ai même pas sursauté lorsque vous avez retiré le tissu blanc. J'ai regardé, simplement. Et vous l'avez cachée à nouveau. Vous m'avez demandé s'il s'agissait de Gumi. Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu.

En tous cas, vous m'avez amenée dans cette petite pièce. Quelques sièges inconfortables, un bureau sur la gauche et un écran plasma devant moi. Vous m'avez passé un film. Le genre de truc prit par une caméra surveillance à la sortie d'une station service.

On y voyait mal. Ca avait du être filmé en fin de soirée, la lumière déclinait. Il y avait un garçon qui ressemblait à Gakupo qui entrait dans la boutique. Une gamine avec les cheveux blonds de Rin était accoudée à la fenêtre arrière. Et quelqu'un que j'ai faillit confondre avec Gumi se tenait dans la même position à l'avant. Côté passager. Une scène banale de deux jeunes filles qui attendent dans la voiture que leur compagnon paye l'essence. Rien de bien folichon jusque là.

Et d'un coup. C'est arrivé. Je ne peux pas dire que tout s'est enchaîné. Parce qu'il s'agit d'un seul évènement. Les deux filles n'ont rien vu venir. Un autre véhicule a foncé vers la voiture, percutant l'avant côté passager.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi la fille qui ressemble à Gumi –si c'est elle sous ce drap blanc- a fini dans cet état. Le choc a du être terrible, elle est sûrement morte sur le coup. Et même si je ne la connais pas, quelque part, c'est une consolation. Elles n'ont même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Je doute même qu'elles aient ressenti ce fameux choc dont tout le monde parle. Le garçon qui ressemblait à Gakupo est sorti du store en courant, il a foncé vers sa voiture et ses camarades. Je l'ai vu gesticuler en tous sens. Aller et venir, un téléphone à l'oreille. Je jurerais même l'avoir vu pleurer. Mais la qualité est tellement mauvaise sur ce genre de films que je ne peux rien dire avec certitude.

Le film s'arrête là.

Vous m'avez ensuite demandé si je me sentais bien. J'avais les mains tremblantes, et les yeux larmoyants à cause de la lumière de l'écran. Comment voulez-vous que je me sente bien ? Il est près de 7 heures du matin maintenant, vous m'avez montré des cadavres, vous m'avez dit et répété que Gumi était morte désormais. Je ne vous ai pas cru. Ce n'est pas Gumi que j'ai vu.

Lily est venue me rejoindre, les yeux un peu moins mouillés que lorsqu'elle est venue me tirer de mon foyer. Elle m'a tenu les mains longtemps, en me répétant elle aussi qu'on n'y changerait rien, que je pouvais pleurer si je le voulais. Elle comprendrait. Elle m'a finalement dit que moi et ma fierté, on pouvait aller se faire voir après un autre long moment où j'ai gardé le silence.

Vous m'avez laissée seule.

J'attends toujours Gumi. Son portable est déchargé, elle a manqué son train, Gakupo est venu la chercher en retard… Il y a sûrement une raison à son absence et son silence. Tout, mais pas la mort.

Un autre café ?

Franchement, je préfèrerais dormir. Fermer les yeux pour échapper à cette nausée qui me fait me plier en deux, ce mal de crâne qui me tire parfois une plainte étouffée. Mais dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois le visage détruit de cette pauvre fille sous le drap blanc. Je ne peux que croire qu'il s'agit d'un mauvais film, d'un cauchemar qui tourne en boucle depuis des heures et des heures.

Ca en est tellement répétitif, tellement lassant, sans Gumi et sa bonne humeur pour en rire qu'au final…

…j'en pleure.


End file.
